The generation of electricity from solar energy is not a new concept. However, since its discovery the use of solar energy to create electricity has been difficult to make economically feasible. This has been due to the large cost of equipment as well as the low efficiency of the equipment. These problems are compounded by the relatively low cost of the production of electricity from burning oil and gas, as well as hydro-electric power generation using dams.
Many solar power collectors are large flat panels capable of creating electricity directly from absorbed sunlight. Users often mount solar panels on roofs or other fixed positions where the solar panels are exposed to the sun. Unfortunately solar panels operate with greatest efficiency when oriented perpendicularly to the sun. As the sun crosses the sky the panels only operate at peak efficiency for a limited amount of time.
To combat the efficiency issues, solar power systems have been created that allow the solar panels to rotate as the sun crosses the sky. With these systems the panels are always pointed directly at the sun and can achieve maximum efficiency. These systems, however, often include expensive hydraulic-systems requiring pumps as well as computer systems, complex algorithms and electric power in order to maintain their orientation with the sun. The costs associated with these systems increases the initial investment required to build and install the solar panel arrays, increasing the cost per watt generated.
The automatic solar array orienting systems, while increasing efficiency, result in an excessive cost increase. In order to make solar power collection more feasible, it is necessary to reduce costs while maintaining efficiency by lowering the initial cost of the equipment and thus improving the cost per watt of electricity, and eliminating the need to provide electricity to the site.